ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince of All Cosmos
Character Info The Prince of All Cosmos is the main protagonist of the Katamari Damacy series. The first son of the King of All Cosmos, born soon after inheriting the title of ruler of the universe, the Prince is subject to his father's insane will and whims. The Prince of All Cosmos is tasked with rebuilding the starry sky that his father destroyed while on a drinking binge. He accomplishes this by rolling up objects from Earth with a Katamari, a ball-like object that immediately causes objects of equal or lesser height to stick to it. After successfully rolling up "the world", the Prince of All Cosmos is able to reconstruct various constellations, stars, and even the moon. After the original Katamari Damacy, the Prince was tasked with rolling up more things with his Katamari for various reasons, including plugging up a universe-destroying black hole that his father accidentally made while playing tennis and rolling up stuff at random in order to appease his father's growing fanbase. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: The Prince sits on top of his Katamari and waves toward the camera. Down Taunt: The Prince will put on a mask of his father, the King of All Cosmos. This mask remains on the Prince's face as long as he does not take 20% damage, at which point it will fall off automatically. Using this taunt again gives the Prince a crown, which has the same properties of the King's mask. If the Prince uses this taunt after having a full outfit, he will simply remove his crown. Side Taunt: The Prince starts waving his arms around in a soothing manner, singing "Bana~ Nananananana~ Nana~ Nanananana~". The Prince will continue standing in place and singing until a button or direction is pressed, or until he is hit by a move. The Prince will resist knockback so long as he is on the first "Bana" verse. Entrance The King of All Cosmos will appear flying in the background. As he flies by, he will throw an object at the stage at an incredibly high speed. The resulting crash will reveal a Katamari in the Prince's starting point. The prince will then climb atop his Katamari as the match begins. The King will disappear after the first five seconds of the match. If a Pokemon Trainer is in the background of the stage, the King of All Cosmos will hit him on the head before disappearing. Kirby Hat Kirby gains the Prince's odd head shape. If the Prince is wearing his crown, Kirby will also wear a crown with the same properties as the Prince. In addition, Kirby will gain his own, pink Katamari. Moveset Standard Special Katamari Damacy (8%): The Prince of All Cosmos' Katamari will begin glittering with a white sparkle. As long as the Special Moves button is held, the Prince will begin to gather up any object he comes across. These can include Pokemon, Assist Trophies, items, projectiles, and even other characters. The Prince has full motion capabilities while holding the special moves button, able to jump and run at his normal pace. However, by pressing another attack button, the Katamari Damacy is automatically negated. In addition, the Prince cannot roll up any object or character larger than Bowser. Every time the Prince is able to rotate his Katamari (i.e. every four steps he takes), characters attached to it will take 8% damage from being crushed between the Katamari and the ground. Characters can break free from the Katamari by repeatedly moving the control pad/stick back and forth. If an item that would normally be destructable or explosive, such as a capsule or a Bob-omb, touches another character or stage obstacle, it will immediately burst. However, this does not apply when the object is simply rotated to hit the ground, or when the Prince comes into contact with a wall. The Katamari cannot roll up special objects like Assist Trophies, Pokeballs, Dragoon Pieces, or Smash Balls; however, it can roll up Pokemon and Assist Trophies that are smaller than Bowser. The Prince's Katamari can never exceed the size of Whispy Woods; all items will just be crushed under the Katamari's weight once it reaches that size, and enemies will simply be run over rather than picked up. Katamari Damacy automatically stops picking up objects after the Prince is harmed, but the Katamari's size will remain. If a Bob-omb is on the Katamari and conditions are met where it explodes, all items in the blast radius will disappear as well. Side Special Katamari Cannon (12%-15): The Prince of All Cosmos begins rapidly rolling his Katamari in place. If there are no objects on the Katamari, this technique can be used to reflect immaterial projectiles, such as Mario's Fireball. However, it has no effect on physical attacks or solid projectiles, such as Link's Boomerang. However, if there is an object latched onto the Katamari, it will immediately be thrown out at a frightening pace. Objects thrown out of the Katamari move at the throw speed of a Home-Run Bat. Anyone hit by one of the objects flung out of the Katamari will take damage equal to the object's normal strength, but with the knockback of a rolling barrel (unless the item is an object such as a Banana Peel, which has a secondary effect rather than knockback). If a Pokemon or Assist Trophy character is launched out of the Katamari, they will immediately begin using their signature attack while being flung into the air. Objects flung from the Katamari move upwards at a thirty-five degree angle, reach a peak after being flung the length of three Bowsers, and then immediately begin to descend at an equal rate to their ascent at an opposite but equal angle. If a character is flung from the Katamari, they will take between 12-15% damage with rather strong knockback. If a character flung from the Katamari strikes other characters, the other characters will take damage equal to that character's weight level times two with half of the knockback experienced by the flung character. The Prince can repeatedly fling objects (one every second) by holding down the special moves button after executing this move. However, once the Prince is attacked, the Katamari will automatically come to a halt. Up Special Hot Air Katamari (0%): The Prince suddenly ties a large cloth to the top of his Katamari and sits underneath it. The Prince will then take a deep breath. By repeatedly pressing the "Jump" button, the Prince will begin blowing air into the large cloth, causing the Katamari to rise. Each breath occurs after about half of a second, and each one boosts the Prince higher to the equivalent of Snake's first jump. The Prince can, eventually, reach a height of King Dedede's Super Dedede Jump while blowing into the Katamari. After seven seconds, the Prince will run out of breath and will immediately begin falling downward in a state of freefall. However, if the Prince falls a height of three Bowsers, his cloth will open up again, causing him to descend slowly toward the ground as if under the effect of a Parasol. This move deals no damage to the Prince's foes. While blowing his Katamari into the air, the Prince is flinch resistant to attacks from the side and above him. However, the Prince will flinch when hit by an attack coming from underneath. After landing on the stage or grabbing onto a ledge, the Prince's Katamari will absorb the cloth for safe keeping. Down Special Beautiful Katamari (8%-34%): The Prince closes his eyes and takes his hands off of his Katamari for a moment. Suddenly, the Katamari will begin to glow with a bright light. Anyone who touches the glowing Katamari will take 8-9% damage with minimal knockback. During this phase, any characters attached to the Katamari will be expelled from it, damaged in the manner described above. However, after about a second, the Katamari will turn into a star. The damage dealt and space taken up by the Katamari depends on its size - the larger the Katamari, the more powerful it can become. At its smallest, the Katamari is the size of the (very tiny) prince, and can only deal around 9-11% damage with slightly more knockback than the glowing Katamari. However, the Whispy Woods-sized Katamari is massive, dealing a commanding 29-34% damage with absolutely massive knockback. If 'No Items' is selected, the Katamari will naturally remain at the size of Princess Peach, and will deal 14-18% damage with average knockback. However, if an object created by another character attaches to the Katamari, such as one of Dedede's minions or Peach's Vegetables, the Katamari will begin increasing in size again. The Katamari will remain a star for three seconds. During this time, the Prince of all Cosmos will be unable to move. If a foe attacks the Prince, he will be knocked away and able to move without his Katamari. However, the Prince will be unable to use his Katamari techniques until the Katamari reverts to normal. In this instance, the King of all Cosmos' head will appear behind the Katamari, devour it, and then spit it out in front of the prince in less than a second once the Katamari has had its time to shine. The Katamari Star acts as a solid object, but it can be passed through by things such as Assist Trophies, characters under the influence of Starmen, and Mr. Saturn. Final Smash Royal Rainbow (40%-55%): The King of All Cosmos will appear in the back of the stage to the fanfare of 'Katamari on the Rocks', sung by several realistic-footage duck heads that magically appear in the foreground. After his three-second introduction, the King will open his mouth and shoot a Royal Rainbow across the stage. This rainbow is unavoidable by any means other than invincibility or standing on the recovery platform. The King will then lower his head to reach the center of the stage, and will begin circling his head around. By pressing either the standard or special moves button, the King will fire out one of the foes he ingested while activating the Royal Rainbow. The King rotates at a pace similar to the guiding of Snake's Grenade Launcher. Any foe launched out of the King of All Cosmos' mouth will take 40% damage with very strong knockback. In addition, if a foe hits a wall or floor, they will take an additional 10% damage, though knockback will be halved at that point. If ANOTHER wall is hit after that point, the foe will take another 5% damage, though knockback will be completely negated after that point. If a foe isn't spat out of the King's mouth every five seconds, he will immediately spew everyone within his mouth out in a single burst, with the exception of The Prince of all Cosmos. After harming the Prince's foes, the King will allow the Prince to step out of his mouth, remarking that "My, this world is full of horrible-tasting things, isn't it? Good luck, pint weight prince". At that moment, the King will disappear in a disco-esque flash of the cosmos. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy